The return of the dark prince
by lpfan05
Summary: Placed two years after T2T R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the transformation

Summary: It's been two years sense the events in the two thrones.

The prince is sitting at his throne still recovering from the death of his farther two years ago. Just as he walks out on his balcony he sees Farah Walking toward the palace.

He rushes down too see what she wanted and when he opened the doors she had tears streaming down her face. The prince asked what was wrong so Farah said "My kingdom has been attacked by sand monsters.

The prince wide eyed wondered how that was possible. Farah said a strange darkness came over the kingdom and next thing she knew there were sand monsters.

The prince rushed to get the dagger of time and his father's sword. They headed toward Farahs kingdom witch is almost completely demolished and the strange darkness resides above the kingdom's palace.

The prince rushes in with Farah and they get separated by a tower that fell almost crushing them both. The prince starts to attack after the first 10 kills he noticed he can still take in the power of the sand. He wondered how this is possible but put it off until it really starts doing something to him. After another 10 kills the daggertail that is stuck in his arm started glowing. He ran to the nearest dark ally way and stayed there wandering why this is happening its been two long years and its happening.

With Farah:

"Its been awhile sense I saw him and he's really matured sense that sand monster part of him had been overcome" said Farah talking to her self. Killing sand monsters with her bow and arrow. He still seems as he is still trying to control or something is bothering him. Not once have I seen his father maybe he died and the prince can't get over it because the prince has been carrying that sword of the kings around a lot.

With Prince witch is now the dark prince:

How could this happen to me I defeated you. Think prince sand monsters sand it triggered the infection. No this can not be I will not let this happen not now. You have no control over it you know what you are prince. No I can control it I won't let this happen never again. No you can't control it. Get out of my head.

That's were ill leave it please read and review no flames please.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The return of darkness

Summary: A made evil is in this story if I get enough good reviews ill make a story about it (note: it's the darkness as you find out in the story.)

The prince still arguing with his dark-self about not letting Farah see him like that again. The dark-prince saying that he should not care if she sees. The prince arguing back that he should care.

With Farah:

"I wonder if the prince is alright." Farah asked herself as she fights off the sand monster. Farah has no clue about the prince transformation and the prince does not want her to find out.Farah finally breaches the palace walls running toward the palace.

With the prince:

"I hope Farah's alright" said the prince to him self. "Why do you care" asked the dark prince. "I care because…….." the prince pausing to find the right thing to say. "Because why" asked the dark prince. "Because she's going to help me with the shadow over the palace" said the prince quickly. The prince breaches the wall and lands in puddles of water and turning back to regular.

He met up with Farah about two miles down the road. "I have to tell you something" said the prince to Farah. "What is it" asked Farah. "I'm starting to……lookout" yelled the prince pushing Farah out of the way of the arrow flying toward them.Farah then shot down the sand monster and they headed toward the palace.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Farah. "It was nothing" replied the prince.

"So you're not going to tell her" Said the dark prince. "I will in do time" said the prince.

"Why not now" ask the dark prince. "Because I don't want to ok!"Yelled the prince.

They finally make it to the palace nothing s in the way now. Sewer pipes gushing water through the room. The prince happy about this because he can't transform. Farah then asks him "have you ever loved someone but they died. The prince quickly replies "no". They continued to the throne room in complete silence.

They reach the throne room Farah breaking the silence says "this is the throne room". The prince bust down the door and gets wide eyed at the sight he saw. Farah asking what was wrong. The prince replied "Darlath I thought I killed you a year ago.

I'm leaving it at that but ill update ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darlath the king of darkness

Summary: who is darlath find out in this chapter?

"You thought wrong then prince" Darlath said. " I saw you die with my own eyes". The prince. "Well lets fight again"Darlath says throwing farah out the door and sealing it with his shadow magic. The prince charges and notices no water and this would be the perfect time to change but he doesn't want to.

Just as the battle started the prince fell to the ground from the impact of Darlath's shadow magic. The prince then slowed time and tried to attack but failed. Darlath then drew his darkness blade and attacks. The prince moves and Darlath blew a hole threw the ground.

The prince jump down and to his surprise is a giant hole he knew he was going to die. But he changed to the dark prince on time and and grabs hold a pole and swings to the nearest ledge. Darlath then floats down and follows him not knowing of his new opponent. The dark prince stops before touching the water and jumps over it.

"You don't know his power" the prince says to the dark prince. "Is there a point" the dark prince says. "Well I can tell you my rivalry with him" the prince said. "Fine tell me im dying to know" the dark prince says. "Well here it goes" the prince starts telling the story.

Flashback:

The prince returns to the island of time to put the dagger back. But he runs into sand monsters which is normal for the island of time to have. Just as he trys to put it back a shadow appears. It trys to take the blade the prince jumps back and the shadow turns to a shadow body.

The body spoke "my name is darlath and IV come for the blade give me the blade" The body says. "No it needs to be put back in its place" the prince says. "Well im the one who forged the dagger so give it to me now" Darlath demands. "No it was the empress of time who made it" the prince replies.

" Fine if you don't give it then ill take it" darlath said." "Try and take it then" the prince replies. "If you wish to die then brace your self" Darlath says. Just then darlath attacks the prince but the prince ready to fight speed kills darlath. Darlath explodes and the shadows fly off.

Flashback ends:

" Nice story now speed up he's gaining" the dark prince says. "Well if you stop trying to push my abilities then he will catch us im going as fast as I can jeez" the prince says. "Well then speed up prince" says the dark prince. "Well why don't we just fight him then" the prince says. "Now you're speaking my language" the dark prince says.

Well that's were im keeping it to keep you guessing so ill update ASAP no flames please.


End file.
